I caught myself
by Aqua Black
Summary: Cuando viajas sin saber lo que esperas encontrar... un mundo no tan distinto al tuyo ¿Que ganaría? Los deseos de un vampiro, un amor eterno o el simple deseo de un hombre?...


WoOoOoOlAaAaAaZzzZzz!!!

weno ste es mi primer fic de Twilight acabo de leerme los libros y m pareció interesante convinar un poco... aunque realmente no conviné nada... sobresaliente... por favor dejen reviews!!! no soy buena con esto.

_**I caught myself**_

Era una nublada tarde en la pequeña comunidad Londinense. Un aire frio recorría cada lugar de aquella pequeña ciudadela. En pequeño escaparate donde solía reunirse la gente de más alta distinción social, un restaurant bastante acogedor y elegante incluso para la no muy buena fachada que éste ofrecía. La gente reía a su alrededor sin preocuparse de nada más. Pero una joven parecía la excepción de esa regla. A su lado un chico de finas y distinguidas facciones, cabello rubio platinado y mueca de fastidio leía distraídamente el diario, mientras la chica a su lado parecía ligeramente divertida del aburrimiento del chico.

-Ni lo pienses Malfoy, antes de lo que lo intentes tendrás a todos lo dementores sobre ti.-dijo ella con una voz fría y encantadoramente dulce a la vez. Sus hermosos ojos grises barrieron la mirada del joven y sus rojizos labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. Su cabello negro como la más terrible de las oscuridades brillaba con algo más que simple magia, su facciones igual de finas e incluso bellas desentonaban con la forma de actuar de ella, un rostro tan bello y dulce no podía pertenecer a un joven tan escrupulosa como ella.

-No sé qué diablos esperamos aquí Black, Tedd pudo estar completamente equivocado con eso de los vampiros… aparte no es de nuestra incumbencia.-repuso el rubio mirando a su compañera enarcando una ceja con incredulidad.

-Lo sería si por su presencia nosotros no nos viéramos involucrados en una lucha… no ha pasado más de un año desde que vencimos a Voldemort… bueno… de que Potter lo haya hecho- Malfoy tercio el gesto ante la mención del niño que vivió- ya madura-repuso la chica cortante-sabes que no me importa ni una mierda lo que quieran esos vampiros por aquí pero los Vulturi se vieron demasiado explícitos cuando dieron la orden de mantenerlos alejados de Italia y… valla que estamos cerca así que hazme el maldito favor de portarte de una vez Malfoy, tal vez a ti ya no te importe la jerarquía de las familias porque… bueno todos los que se vieron implicados en esos oscuros problemitas han sido excluidos… pero mi apellido aun vale para los extranjeros de sangre limpia… deberías intentar recobrar un poco de su confianza… si lograras complacer…

-¡Si ya!- estalló el rubio- ya me lo sé de memoria… Aro-

La chica dibujo en su rostro una magnifica sonrisa de júbilo y guardo silencio en su lugar mientras miraba a su alrededor… ¿Qué haría esa extraña familia por Londres? Las personas no se percataron de la incursión de tres personas en el restaurant… pero captaron la mirada de ella con demasiado rapidez que ni siquiera Draco, a su derecha pudo notar el respingo de su compañera.

Se quedo petrificada por un momento ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban; esas dos personas en las que descargo su mirada, su piel blanca… bellísima, el cabello de ambos se veía mojado por una leve llovizna que amenazaba el exterior… la miró a ella con más detenimiento, una punzada de dolor la impulso a cerrar los ojos por una decima de fracción; era increíblemente bella, con su piel blanquecina y sus ojos dorados y ese espectacular cabello oscuro que le enmarcaba el rostro con una sonrisa inescrutable; dolía mirarla. Después miró al que debía ser claramente su esposo ya que no había olvidado el detalle que le había mencionado su tío pero… tuvo que recordase a si misma respirar. Él era espectacularmente guapo… al igual que ella, sus facciones, como las de un ángel, su cabello dorado y sus ojos del mismo color… se sintió vacía… después de todo ella pensó que no podría haber alguien que poseyera una belleza superior a los Black… y se equivoca con creces.

-Han llegado-se apresuró a decirle a su acompañante, sin darse cuenta de que la bonita familia vampírica se había dado cuenta de sus palabras.

-¿Son aquellos tipos que parecen cal?-dijo él girando la mirada, ella solo asintió –nos miran-informo y volvió a enterrar su mirada sobre su diario y al ver que su compañera no se movía añadió-creo que cualquier cosa es más interesante que leer las estúpidas noticias muggles.-Ey-la llamó- respira Zafrine… no me haría bien si vieran como te atemorizan.

-No es por eso-dijo ella restableciendo su respiración pausada

-¿Y entonces?-quiso saber el rubio _No es más que miedo_

-Pero no por lo que tú crees-dijo ella en contestación a los pensamientos de él. Pero no dijo más. Esta vez Draco sentía curiosidad de que daba miedo a su fiel compañera de misión.

-Ahora no tiene importancia-dijo ella respondiendo nuevamente a una pregunta no articulada-vamos-dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento. El chico rubio la siguió con aire de aburrimiento.

Nadie les prestó la menor atención mientras se deslizaban lentamente entre las mesas hasta donde se hallaban ellos; los vampiros.

Al parecer _él_ fue el más precavido, tomó la mano de su esposa y le murmuró rápidamente antes de que los magos llegaran a su encuentro.

La pequeña Renesmee no pudo evitar olfatear un poco y correr a los brazos de su madre, ya que aquel olor… era bastante agradable, incluso los padres parecían concentrarse bastante en algo.

Zafrine sonrió para sus adentros, ya que su tío la había previsto antes la reacción de ellos, era casi como si estuviera de vuelta en Volterra ante las miradas sedientas de todos aquellos vampiros.

Se paro frente a ellos con aire amigable.

-Hola-saludó cordialmente-ustedes deben ser la familia Cullen-dijo.

-Así es- saludo Bella con esa voz cantarina que tenía- mi nombre es…

-Bella-termino antes de que ella si quiera lo pensara-lo sé… mi tío les manda saludos, en especial a la adorable hija que tienen… Renesmee.-dijo con esa sonrisa encantadora que solía cautivar a cualquiera… excepto al que en ese momento le interesaba. Pero no permitió que la pequeña derrota de su sonrisa le bajara los ánimos- Tú debes ser Edward. Encantada.-dijo con cortesía- Me llamo Zafrine Black, y él es un amigo, Draco Malfoy.- Éste hizo una mueca con la mano como saludo. _Puedes acabar con las cordialidades ya… esto me enferma, y aleja esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara él ya está casado. _Pensó lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Zafrine que lo fulminó con una larga mirada lo que le impidió ver la sonrisa que ahora Edward tenía en la cara ante el comentario de su amigo. _Sabes que es verdad… Aro te lo dijo… la ama… asi que no va a caer en tus triquiñuelas mocosa… quita ya ese gesto y apresurémonos._

-Puedes mandar saludos de mi parte también a Aro-dijo Edward con cortesía, Zafrine lo miró entre incrédula y curiosa… ¿Cómo podía él saber lo de Aro?

-Me pidió que les ofreciera un lugar cómodo para pasar aquí su primer día, en lo que buscaban algún lugar donde instalarse. No corren peligro con nosotros, sabemos lo que son- espero un poco y después continuo- la mansión de mi familia no está muy lejos ¿Les molestaría honrarnos con su presencia?-

Por alguna razón la familia seguía algo tensa._ ¿Crees que sea conveniente?_ Pregunto Bella a su marido y este asintió levemente.

-Nos sentaría bien un lugar donde pudiera dormir nuestra hija esta noche-

-Encontraran sumamente acogedora la mansión Black-dijo en tono despectivo Malfoy ya que ésa algún día había sido SU mansión. Zafrine sonrió disimuladamente.

-¿A que esperamos?-pregunto mientras salía del restaurant.

Recorrieron el camino en el lujoso carro que poseían los Cullen, un _Aston Martin_ V12 _Vanquish._ Zafrine se había ofrecido a conducir y Edward la había dejado al volante. Ella disimuladamente había lanzado un conjuro al auto para que este se manejara sin problema alguno ya que como era obvio, los magos no se desplazaban de aquella forma.

Edward a su lado parecía no percatarse del manejo de la chica, ya que sus manos tan solo rozaban el volante. Más bien el miraba por la ventanilla con aspecto distraído, su esposa, detrás con Malfoy jugueteaba cariñosamente con la niña, que bebía tener por lo menos unos cinco años. Edward parecía no respirar a causa de estupor que le causaba un olor como aquel. Pero más bien su mente divagaba en un intento de poder penetrar en la mente de la chica morena que tenía a su lado. No parecía problema alguno entrar en la mente del pálido Draco pero la mente de aquella joven… era… una cripta oculta… algo que había pensado hasta el momento; era solo cosa de Bella. Y ese olor… había algo en él que lo hacía querer beber cada gota de la sangre de esa joven, algo mucho más fuerte incluso de lo que había sido con Bella… eso era imposible.

El camino fue muy silencioso, solo se escuchaba la risita de la niña, y el latir de tres corazones acompañados de su debida respiración.

Al llegar a la gran mansión Black las grandes verjas de hierro negro se abrieron en un susurro dejando entrar el automóvil. Al no haber estacionamiento no tuvo más remedio que estacionarlo frente a la casa.

Todos bajaron en silencio y siguieron a Zafrine hasta el interior de la casa. Ya adentro Bella bajo a la niña que miró a Zafrine.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos-le dijo mirándola con curiosidad.

-Oh! Pues… gracias-dijo ella sin palabras.

-Pueden tomar la habitación que deseen-dijo Malfoy señalando las escaleras y el largo corredor que giraba a la derecha.

-no se… bueno… la niña…-

-No come-añadió Bella sabiendo con anticipación lo que Zafrine intentaba decir.

-Ya veo… debí suponerlo. Si… quieren… cazar, bueno no hay un bosque muy lejos de aquí, a unos 20 kilómetros.-añadió ella. Y Sonrió a Edward antes de volverse hacia las escaleras de mármol.

-Deberías llevar a Nessie-sugirió Edward a su esposa-parece… que esta sedienta-

-Pero y si…

-Mi vida, ellos no tienen la intensión de herirnos-aseguró Edward no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo pasando su mano por el rostro de su esposa-tengo que hablar con ella, no te preocupes, lleva a Renesmee-dijo él y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Bella.

-Muy bien-dijo ella al final y salió del gran vestíbulo despidiéndose de los otros dos.

Zafrine se había detenido al pie de la escalera a esperar a Edward que llegó a su lado en poco menos de un segundo.

-Me parece que tenemos una charla pendiente-dijo él con esa voz tan suave y aterciopelada.

-No me lo parece… pero, por supuesto estoy encantada de poder conversar con usted, vamos al despacho-apremió y subió las escaleras. Al llegar a la parte más alta de éstas giro a la izquierda y entro en la tercera puerta de lado derecho. Al llegar al despacho ella se sentó en el sofá y le indicó a Edward un lugar frente a ella.

El silencio se hizo penetrante, solo se escuchaba el disparejo latir de su corazón y su respiración.

-Esto debe ser difícil- aseguro ella rompiendo el silencio. Edward la miró.

-No entiendo-

-Me refiero al olor, ¿No te resulta incomodo? Apenas y respiras-

-Bueno… no es necesario respirar para mi-

-Lo sé pero pareces muy concentrado en no percatarte de el-

-Es… exquisito-aventuró él-¿no te da miedo tener a tres vampiros en tu casa?

-no es precisamente mi casa y he vivido con vampiros… conoces a mi tío, Aro no es mi tío realmente pero tiene relación con mi familia… no soy vampiro eso ya lo sabias ¿Qué te inquieta?

-Que… Aro sabía que vendríamos-

-Tengo instrucciones específicas de destruirte a ti y a tu familia… pero tranquilo.-dijo Zafrine al ver que Edward se tensaba y ponía una posición lista para un enfrentamiento-no lo voy a hacer… me parece una perdida enorme-

-Hablas como Aro-

-No… no soy así… aparte yo no puedo pedir poder aun soy muy joven… solo… que son una hermosa familia.-y no los voy a destruir… al menos no a ti pensó ella sonriéndole.

-Como se lo explicaras-pregunto Edward evitando la intensa mirada de Zafrine.

-No me puede leer la mente como a los demás así que no hay mucho problema… les diré que no los he visto… y a Draco… lo hechizare… le borrare la memoria…-explico ella estirando el cuello sabiendo que eso lo volvería loco. Acertó.

En la mente de Edward ahora se debatía una gran batalla, en lo más profundo de su mente, la imágenes vívidas de la hermosa Bella aun siendo mortal… su calor, su olor… su sangre… era como si aquella morena despertara en el los mismo, pero más intensos, deseos que había sentido por Bella… que aún sentía pero que era diferentes… Zafrine era un joven de sorprendente belleza y… su olor… parecía un éxtasis… lo más apetitoso que había olido incluso más apetitoso que Bella. Y Luego, sobre sus deseos vampíricos… era hombre. ¿Quién sería capaz de resistirse a esa chica? Con esos ojos grises tan voraces… seductores, esa cabellera suya negra e hipnotizante… y ese cuerpo… calientito… escultural.

-Pareces… confundido-sugirió Zafrine suprimiendo una sonrisa radiante.

Y luego esa voz… suave, seductora, incluso…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Zafrine acercándose a él un poco-¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?-

_Edward estás casado… con una mujer a la que amas… deja ya de pensar en ella…como si…_ pensaba él. Zafrine parecía aparentar inocencia ante los pensamientos de Edward… pero éste tenía la cara hundida entre sus manos intentando sacarlo de su cabeza… cosa que le iba a resultar imposible.

-¿Por qué tu corazón no late como el resto?-pregunto Edward al notar el ritmo de éste.

-Bueno-dijo ella sentándose a su lado con aire preocupado-porque… hace tiempo me mordió un vampiro… y no lograron sacar completamente el veneno… aunque bueno lo suficiente para que no me convirtiera… eso que importa… ¿Estás bien?-pregunto con fingida preocupación… aunque realmente no parecía en lo mínimo fingida. Sus ojos brillaban con un brillo inusual… pero igual hermoso. Él la miró. _Malditas debilidades humanas_ se reprochó a si mismo. Solto un suspiro. Gran error estando ella tan cerca. Ese exquisito aroma le lleno sus pulmones si vida… la miró… no podía matarla… pero tampoco se podía resistir a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Edward…? me estas preocupando-repitió ella con el miedo escrito en su rostro.

-Soy inmortal… ¿Recuerdas? No me pasa nada…

-No lo parece…

-No solo soy un vampiro ¿Lo sabes?

-Esta vez soy yo la que no entiende-

-Sigo siendo un hombre-

Zafrine guardó silencio y después comprendió a lo que él se refería…

-Si… y yo soy mujer… entiendo por donde vas… pero ¿Y Bella?-era una pregunta retorica… obligatoria.

-Por eso…-respondió él hundiendo sus manos de nuevo en las manos.

Zafrine las apartó con cuidado y él no se molestó en evitarlo, al sentir sus manos tibias sobre él.

La miró, ella le sostenía una sonrisa y al acercarse lentamente a sus labios le susurro. Nadie le dirá nada y posó sus rojos y tibios labios contra los gélido labios de él… que dejándose llevar por sus instintos… de hombre la tomó entre sus brazos colocándola sobre si… un juego prohibido… caricias… besos…

_Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want_

_You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want_

_Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew, But now I know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought_


End file.
